


Fever

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fever, Gen, Nightmares, Sick Dean, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Drabble and a half. Sam and Dean are stranded at a motel in a thunderstorm, and Dean has a fever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzumiLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiLover/gifts).



The fever hasn’t broken.

Two nights like this and Dean’s still too sick to move, motel bedsheets drenched in sweat as Sam keeps a silent vigil at his brother’s side. Dean shivers, moaning in his sleep as nightmares dance behind his eyelids. A tender hand reaches out to dab a cool, damp towel against his forehead while Sam’s own creases in worry.

Outside, rain drums on the window pane. A sudden flash of lightning penetrates the curtains, and just briefly Sam sees Dean’s face illuminated, ashen and pale beneath the sheen of sweat coating his skin. A jackhammer pulse thrums at the base of his throat, while his breath rasps harsh with each labored inhale.

There’s no chance of moving him. Even if Dean were in a fit state to travel, the roads are flooded. All Sam can do now is keep his watch by his brother’s bedside and wait.


End file.
